


Ars Moriendi (a collection of one shots or like ficlets or something idk)

by JustAMartian



Series: Ars Moriendi (alternatively, shenanigans of the dream smp) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Reality, And Ghostbur, Angst, Bloodshed, But also, Canon Compliant, Crack, D E A T H : ), Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Fluff, Ghost Schlatt, Gods, Goose Tommy, Goose TommyInnit, Grimdark, Insanity, LIKE THE DUMBEST, Like, Like it follows the storyline somehow?, Lore - Freeform, Lots of crack too dont worry, Lovecraftian, Maybe politics, Monsters, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Politics, Psychological Horror, Psychological Warfare, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Scratch that the author can't write, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Updates, Suicide, Superhuman beings, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author can't write seriously at all, The author doesn't know what theyre doing, The author is going into cardiac arrest, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tommy needs a hug, Tommyinnit is goose now., Tubbo needs a hug, Uhm first fic please lemme know what you think :), War, Water, We die like Tubbo dies in the festival, You heard me, abyss and chaos, all sorts of oneshots, all sorts of that, also, also family, and they pump out the dumbest stuff so slowly, because those are great :O, expect word barf, fever dream content, fun stuff, glatt, god this is gonna be cringey, idk lol, lolololol, onlypain, possibly dadschlatt, stuff like that, there is, they might not even be connected, theyre so dumb, uhm trigger warnings i guess, v o i d, void, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMartian/pseuds/JustAMartian
Summary: Of false gods and kings and immortality and mortality; real gods and beings older than the universe itself.They don't really coexist, do they? Ender, everything is quite complicated.Shenanigans of the Dream SMP. Remember, little ones, that everything is connected to everything, and yet nothing at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Ars Moriendi (alternatively, shenanigans of the dream smp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079198
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572500) by [DarthPeezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthPeezy/pseuds/DarthPeezy). 
  * Inspired by [Yesterday Upon The Stair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337607) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> What am I doing  
> I don't see enough of lovecraftian stuff for this so im feeding myself :)  
> feel free to tag along  
> trigger warnings? Idk where im gonna go with this  
> but yes horror :)
> 
> LARGELY influenced by so many works of literature, just assume that an intellectual said 999% of what's in this fic. I just mixed it all in. It's also half baked. expect salmonella  
> except those of you who are allergic to eggs, poor souls, have this allergen-free cookie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, figured something out lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wewcome to heww uwu

Helllo! 

OK I know before I edited this I said there would be a chapter here instead of what you are reading, but I figured something out I think. 

Here I'll be answering questions or comments about the world and the changes I've made in the lore as well as anything anyone might be wondering! (But no spoilers, peeking is cheating :O) 

Criticism is highly encouraged here! If anyone wants to attempt to fix my terrible grammar, then go right ahead! 

Ask questions in the comments if you want! 

Also, all this fic will be a master collection of the ones in the series after this, it's just like, me being lazy and trying to put something in that I'd want lol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to today's word barf! You are appreciated <3


	2. The crack, first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 5 minutes omegalul :D))))

TOMMY IS GOOSE! HONK! HONK! SCREAMING AND WING FLAPPING!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Dreamie pooopooo looks at Tommeua’s chestity chest o’ poopoopeepee.

“OooooOOoHHH!!!!!” Dre excklaimsed! “Aeaeaea diskkskksksksks!!!!!111/1 Ites mien nowe :) :) :)”

“SKREEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEE” Tommyea screams with the wraeth of a thousand satanic demon gods. “HaAANnNNnnDs OffF mY PropeAritayYY pISS bAbY!” aNd he FlapS hIs wingyies OwO. “GrEa n BasTeaRdsBEsand. WrArRwWwwwwWwWwW” BeCaUSe tTOmmYaE rUndss OnNs SpiteTM.

“AaaAAAhaHHHHHHh!” PiSsBAbY sCreAms anD rUens AwaY!

“Tubbo.” says Tubbo, and DreaAm briNg s thE dIskS bAckkKkKKk.

“:O” says TommYea, “PoGuChaMpu!” anD tAked the DiskKs BackKkKk.

DRe sCreams And Tea KetL WheEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEze and eXasploded, gEtTing gReen pIsS everywheRe bEcause Hhe is pISs BabYY.

“Tubbo” Says Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my word barf!  
> You are appreciated! <3  
> btw this isnt really canon in my series (?) but I had an i d e a and now you will need bleach to get this out of your eyes. :)

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment and kudos if you want  
> first fic please judge  
> thanks for reading all the way through  
> word barf  
> fun  
> ill fix everything as i go along


End file.
